College Sweethearts
by Samwise Chubb
Summary: Very short prose. Phoenix and Iris meet for the first time.


The lonely rope bridge swayed in the bitter mountain winds as a lone figure delicately made her way across it with great care and caution. Despite the summer heat sweeping the cities, Hazakurain always remained bitter and chilly. Perfect for spiritual training, apparently. Not that the traveller cared about such superstitious nonesense. Her focus and intent was far more specific.

As she came to the otherside a small temple building and a cornered off garden lay before the woman. Ignoring the building completely she walked into the garden where a statue stood before her and a veiled woman waited.

"Sister..." the veiled woman breathed, upon seeing the traveller. "What's happened?"

As the sister moved into the garden a metamorphasis occured. The delicate steps and the serene and sincere expression on her face melted with the view of the outside world and became a look of aggitated frustration.

"Iris! I need you to do something for me." the sister said in a confident, almost commanding tone, forgoing any nicities and going right into business.

"I see..." Iris breathed, her eyes looking to the snow below her, and not to her identical twin sister's face. "The lawyers have dug up some dirt, Dahlia?"

Dahlia gave a dark sidewards glance. "That coffee fetishist was getting to be a hastle. I dealt with him."

Iris remained silent, the whistle of the wind was the only sound for a brief few seconds. Ever since the jewel heist the sisters had planned last year Dahlia was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of darkness and evil. Iris often wrestled with her morality as a temple maiden and her duties as a sister. But nothing would ever paramount family, not even the law.

"I managed to get some poison from some dumb college kid." she explained with absoloute distain for the college student in question. "I got rid of that lawyer for good."

Iris shook her head sadly, another sin had been added to her sister's soul and all she could do was oblige whatever request she had come to the mountain to discuss.

"I managed to get rid of the evidence by passing it on to some idiot who was in the court at the time." Dahlia continued, thinking back to the incident where she poisoned Diego Armando's coffee cup and met with a college student named Phoenix Wright, giving the heart shaped poison vial necklace to him as a gift, claiming it to be love at first sight.

"I need you to help me kill him." she declared, with no hint of reluctance or irony in her tone.

Iris thrust a hand to her mouth in suprise. "Kill him? But... why? Sister... you could just ask for it back."

Dahlia shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "No, that wont do." she said casually, "The police are monitoring me, I can't get it back with them watching. That's why I need your help."

Iris's heart stopped in her chest, she was really being asked to kill an innocent person... that was one request she would be unable to comply with. It was too dark a request for anyone to make.

"No... Sister, I can't..." she breathed weakly.

As expected, Dahlia's eyes darted back at her with the rage of rejection.

"I can't... because it would be easier for me to ask for it back on your behalf..." she added, a little uncertainly.

Dahlia mulled it over for a few painful moments, letting the mountain air whistle past them again. Her face morphed into a sickeningly sweet smile as her eyes closed and tilted, saying "We'd better get you some hair dye, then."

The two girls were identical sisters in every way but hair color. Whereas Dahlia had gorgeous red hair, Iris sported darker black hair which she mostly hid under her shrine maiden veil.

And so it came to pass. The roles of Dahlia Hawthorne and Iris would be switched to protect Dahlia from the long arm of the law which still clawed at her for the deaths of Terry Falwes, Valerie Hawthorne and most recently Diego Armando.

"DUDE! Nick! You sly dog! How come you managed to score a hot babe?" Larry Butz burst out, almost angrily, looking at the heart shaped pendant dangling infront of him.

Phoenix scratched the top of his head in embarrasement. "I'm... not sure. She said it was love at first sight." he shyly admitted, a large blush rising to his face. "Oh! There she is now!"

And down the halls of campus walked a diamond in the rough, a delicate and pure flower wearing a summer dress and carrying a pink parasol, red hair flapping in the light breeze.

"Hello there... Phoenix." she politely greeted him, with a curteous bow. "I missed you."

From the outside you could see Phoenix's heart explode in his chest and a voice in his head almost screaming to him that it must all be a dream.

Blushing profusely he bowed enthusiastically in return. "I missed you too, Dollie!" he announced, far too loud.

Iris giggled to herself, he was so cute, the way he reacted so shyly to him. Though her eyes were fixed on the necklace dangling in the air from the angle of his bow.

"That pendant..." she whispered.

"Oh. This!" Nick responded, taking it up and proudly boasting it "I've been showing it off to everyone I could find." behind him Larry was angrily yelling about being blocked out of the conversation, but neither party was paying him even the slightest bit of mind.

Knowing how her sister would react if she heard news of that, she thrust her hand out and said in a calm, polite tone. "Please give it back." with a sickeningly sweet smile for effect.

He just laughed in responce. He must have thought it was a joke.

"Please. Give it back." she repeated.

He just laughed more. "Oh, Dollie. You're so funny." he gushed through his laughter.

A light pink rushed to Iris's face. She'd lived a life of isolation at the Hazakurain temple and had never had the attention of a man like this, and he was undoubtably cute. Something in her told her to press on and get the pendant from him now... but, there was no reason she couldn't enjoy this a little more.

"I only ask for it back because I'm going to get you a more personal present." Iris sweetly added.

And the new couple took the others hand and wearing blushing faces walked off to town.

Weeks passed, they grew closer. The personal present was a pink sweater with Phoenix's initial engraved on the front in the middle of a heart.

"I'll wear it every day, right alongside this pendant" he gushed as he recieved it.

They went on many dates. Each as cute and adorable as the last.

Every day she would hold out her hand and ask for the pendant back and every day Phoenix would laugh and smile. Every day Iris grew less and less disappointed and afraid of this reaction.

Each day she would return to her sister, the real Dahlia, and tell her "not today. I'll try harder tomorrow."

And each day Dahlia Hawthorne grew more and more impatient.

It was an April morning, the couple had been happily together for six months.

The couple sat under a sakura tree, watching the pink leaves drift down across the campus, nestled comfortably in eachothers arms, unaware of the impending doom that their relationship was about to face.

Even as they hugged a small amount of chemicals was being stolen from Doug Swallow's laboratory.

Blushing and smiling, Phoenix looked to "Dahlia" and whispered softly "I love you, Dollie."

and Iris blushed in return and kissed his neck, lingering near his ear and replying "...and I love you... Feenie."


End file.
